Clash of the Populars
by WingedAngel8
Summary: Maximum Ride and Nick (Fang) Venom. Unlikely couple. Fang the slut seeker and Max the undefeated. Lissa and Brigid have taken a liking to new hottie, Nick Venom and they won't back down. But someone, Maximum Ride, stands in their way. Fax alert!
1. Ignored

_**Clash of the Populars**_

**Guys, I am a beginner so don't worry if you want to criticise and please review. It's my first story and I might not update as often as you think but there's one thing… **

**I will have some cliff-hangers and so be prepared!**

_Max and Fang are back. Fang is the new eye candy for the populars Lissa and Brigid, but with Max climbing rapidly up the popularity ladder (not that she cares.) Can Max save him or will she fall too… {No Wings} FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX_

_**Lissa POV**_

Nick… The name was like music to my sexy ears. Wait… Everything on me is sexy so just imagine every time. His dark floppy hair and his eyes were everything that a girl wanted. I wanted him and I'm Lissa. He is so **mine.**

Brigid, my best friend, strutted up. Brigid was the Queen Bee, or Queen Slut, but I can't tell her that!

OMG! I like so have to introduce myself. I'm Lissa McSlutta! I'm in my sophomore year and I have shiny red hair and pretty green eyes. Mummy and Daddy are rich so like I get the best designer clothes and I'm really popular. I was like a boy magnet!

" Hey, Liss! OMG! I so wanna show you new meat!" she shrieked as she dragged me around the corner and there in his glory stood MY man.

_**My Nicky. **_ This might be tough…

_**Max POV**_

I arrived at school. I pulled off my helmet and released my hair. The lusty look of boys and the jealous sighs of girls followed after me. I sped down the hallway, trying to attract as least attention as possible.

~Flashback

The cold water splashed my face showing my blue covers with the icy liquid.

"ELLA!" I hollered angrily, sitting up, startled. Ella, my little sister, sat at the foot of my bed, a red bucket in her hands with a small mocking smile on my face.

Ok. I'm Maximum Ride. The badass chick. Call me Max. I'm in my sophomore year of high school and I have two sisters. They are the complete opposite of me. My best friend is Nudge and she is currently dating Gazzy or Zephyr Smith. She was in the same year and had caramel skin and beautiful straight black hair.

There is Angel. Her real name is Angela Batchelor. She has flowing golden wavy locks that come from my mum and the bluest eyes you could ever see. She's 10. My other sister is the devil. Ella. She is currently going out with Iggy Venom, Nicholas Venom's brother. She has dark brown ringlets that fall in tumbles to her hips and a huge contagious smile. She's 14. They are opposites but they have one weapon. Bambi eyes.

Angel stood at the foot of my bed. She bit her lip and her eyes began to well with tears. The weapon. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying at all costs to avoid obvious death. One glance sent my resolve disintegrating into the dust.

I was dragged to the bathroom as various hair products were whipped out and my hair was curled. Angel went to Ella's closet and chose some clothes. Ella curled my hair and applied makeup. I fidgeted as the foundation went on my skin. THIS IS HELL!

I ran out of the bathroom. Finally, I was free! I gasped. I had spotted myself in the mirror downstairs. I had curly brown hair with blond streaks. It had been braided and pulled into a ponytail. My dull brown eyes were now sparkling and had a nice natural glow. The skinny jeans and the white tank top showed off my curves to make me look sexy but not slutty. The look was finished by Converses and my leather jacket.

~End Flashback

I soon spotted the new target for the twevils, Brigid and Lissa. Let me explain. sighed. They are the sluts, the whores and the not-so-surprising popular bitches with their own posse. I sighed. The poor unsuspecting guy. He would be wrapped around their finger soon. Brigid and Lissa attached themselves to the dark boy. Isn't he emo? The girls giggled as he glared. Only just. I might like this guy…

The two bitches squeezed his biceps as he grimaced and withdrew. Good luck…

**Fang POV**

Look here. I'm Fang. Most people call me Nick but only Iggy and my close friends can call me Fang. I am in my sophomore year of high school and I'm not that popular but girls say I'm hot. (Their words not mine.)

A girl walked up. Nothing special. In fact, there was something seriously wrong.

"NICKY! Why didn't you call me?" she complained in her high, nasally voice. Recognition started to form in my mind. OH! It was her. My lab partner for the past week. Oops…

_Flashback_

"_Nick" the red head sitting at my table said, twirling her locks. I turned away as the teacher called my name. I looked back at my work before I realised that my partner was trying to reach that area. I shifted uncomfortably. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I tried subtly inch away. And I don't want to bore your brain with useless facts but she is a sucky flirter. As soon as the bell rang, she swiped a permanent marker and scribbled over my arm before winking a strutting and using her hips with so much more force than necessary. Needless to say, it took a long time in the showers to get rid of that number…_

_End Flashback_

"Uhhhh, what's your name?" I asked, quizzically. Her name was like Misa?

She grinned, thinking I was interested with her. Uh Oh…

"Lissa," she screamed. I grimaced and realised that another one of the skanks, Brianna or something, had noticed me. Oh God, hell was so awaiting…

How dare that bitch go near my man! Sure, she was by BFFL but like she doesn't deserve Nicky. I was most popular! She wasn't worth my men. She was only worth scum.

I twirled my glossy hair around my finger and smiled, coyly. He clenched his sexy jaw. OMG! He is so trying not to jump me! This is it. I turned up the flirting up to 100% and fluttered my eyelashes. I pushed my boobs up and lifted my dress and lent down so he could she my big ones. I pursed my lips and went for it.

"Hey, hot stuff; wanna come over to my house?" I smirked. This was easy. I was so pro at this.

"No," he said bluntly before walking away. WHAT? No one rejects Brigid Dwyer. It is on.

**Fang POV**

Thank God. I got away from those people. My eyes. I need a checkup with the optometrist. Her body was too plastic. Was she a Slutty Barbie?

Apparently a dude called Max is joining our PE class since he didn't have a boxing partner. Probably a jackass. Most people are in our grade.

" NICHOLAS!" Coach yelled. A girl stood next to him. She had tumbling golden streaks and dreamy brown eyes. Her smug smile was se- . Fang, you're a rock. You don't do this. Those curves. Okay, I'm gonna shut up.

"Yeah, Nicholas," she said childishly before adding, "By the way, don't check out your new boxing partner."

I blushed. WAIT?! Max was a girl!

**5-10 = Updated in 2 days**

**3-5 = Updated in 5days**

**1-2= Updated in a week**

**0 = Updated in 2 weeks**

**Press that awesome button and help my inspiration that is happening as I read those reviews. **

**Feel free to attack my writing.**

**Please give me ideas:**

Should I make Max and Fang enemies or friends?

Who is humiliated more- Lissa or Brigid?

Name a prank for both of the SLUTS…

Is Fang going to go on a date to make Max jealous?

Click the box and review so that FAX blossoms or they will CRASH AND BURN! (FAX LOVER HERE) Thumbs up if you agree. Tell me your preferences people (EGGY) and I'll try and add it in. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Your Dedicated Daily Writer,

WingedAngel8


	2. Boxing Kiss

_Clash of the Populars_

_**Hey Guys, thanks!**_

_**I'm so glad that I got one review! LOL…**_

_**I did the first chappie during Geography so this one is longer!**_

**I would like it if you review but if you don't want to I might run out of inspiration.**

Recognition:

_To Forever Unknown69: Thanks and keep supporting because as soon as I read your review…_

_kInagoshi – Thanks for the inspiration! I started writing as soon as I read your review. Thanks_

_Silver Ride- I took your idea into consideration and here is the result. I hope its longer. Its meant to be 1100 words and Brigid is so a (in your words) a female dog. FAX IS MY GOAL but if people don't review, I might take that into consideration and make it Fissa. I won't but I'm a TOTAL FAX FAN. Thumbs up if you agree…_

_Sun Alice Auguste- I was going to ignore the fact that I was going to skip the boxing part but went back JUST FOR YOU so I had to change some parts. I hope that you will continue supporting me!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

I updated a wayyy longer chapter.

So to you folks, READ N REVIEW OR CRITICISE!

Okay! So maybe I didn't wait but people please review. How would you feel if you got a detention because you were writing Fanfiction in class and got nothing back?

**Max POV**

The boxing battle began. We circled around each other in the ring. My arms raised defensively. My blue boxing gloves were placed into front of my chest. We blocked and dodged attacks from each other. We withdrew, breathing heavily. Determined onyx eyes met my own. Perspiration from his head, flowing freely, dribbles down his jaw and down his chest. That chest… He probably had a six pack! I'm so jealou- noo I mean sorry for his sweat. I shook my head as he gave me an infuriating smirk. A burst of adrenaline shot through me as I flew toward and was rewarded with a strong punch to the gut. Nick would pay. Letting out an animalistic growl, I pounced on him again and started pounding his head. He grunted in agony and instinctively lashed his leg out. I released a moan of pain and fell forward.

Umph!

**Fang POV**

Max fell on me with an umph, her lips pressing on mine. They were so soft. Her lips moved in sync with mine. White light flashed behind my shut eyelids. I deepened the kiss and tilted my head as she straddled my hips. Her long silky locks covered my lips as we kissed, sweetly and gently.

"UHEM! Maximum Ride and Nicholas Venom! PDA is not allowed in this school!" the coarse voice of the Coach broke our forbidden acts to a halt. "Detention for a week!" Max scrambled off me but I continued to admire her natural beauty. Her face seemed to glow with natural radiance and her eyes were just- CRAP!

Wolf whistles and giggled were exchanged throughout the whole room. The school would know by tomorrow, I bet. That Misa and Brianna girl were there and there was no doubt that the twin bitches would spill to the rest.

The redheads glared at Max intensely (but crappily) and clenched their fists. Max seemed completely unaffected but instead was throwing a harsh glare at my head. I swear if looks could kill. Max would be dead by now.

**Lissa POV**

How dare that BIATCH go near my Nicky! She cheated with my boyfriend. No one does that to Lissa Ridges! I strutted up to my BF with Brigid next to me.

"Hey Nicky," I said sexily. He shivered but it was probably because of my hotness.

Brigid swayed her hips and like the slut she was, she started to rub MY spot. She wrapped her legs around his legs and began to smile seductively. Her cracked lips inched close to MY Nicky's lips. Oh no she didn't!

SLAP! Brigid's face flew backwards and a blossom of utter joy filled my heart. That science freak bitch deserved it! She turned her head with a murderous glare. A red handprint was left, smudging her foundation that she had put layers and layers upon.

"Nicky, she hit me," the slut whined to Nick.

"So? I don't give the crap about you!" Nick hissed before stalking away. The echoes of Brigid's defeat were passed on in the hallway. I strutted away, swaying my delicious hips and knew that out friendship was over. Brigid the Bitch was going DOWN!

**Max POV**

I marched down the hall. No guy takes away my first kiss like that! I was the unbreakable and untouchable Maximum Ride. I gasped, stopping in my tracks. Brigid was feeling Nick up and her legs were hooked around his waist. That MANWHORE! And from that day, I knew Nick as the player that girls didn't see coming.

I flew after him and he proceeded to escape down the hall. My anger had just been set alight and it was blazing. "NICHOLAS!" I screamed in utter annoyance. He turned to look at me and flinched. Shit was going down…

**Nudge POV**

OMG! Lissa just slapped Brigid across the face! I'm so gonna tell Max. I bounded down the hall to see Max glaring at Fang.

Max calls him Nick because she wasn't allowed to our sleepovers with Iggy because she was grounded for a month for blowing up the kitchen. Oh NO! Crap is going down…

** I need some ideas to happen in detention…**

**Oh, my wonderful readers… I am easily touched by reviews. Type two sentences and I'm onto the next chapters. My chapters are a little short because I'm trying to update as fast as possible. **

_**So Reviewing Rules:**_

**3-5 = Updating in the next 5hrs**

**2 = Updating tomorrow**

**=Updating in 2 days**

**Review Questions**

**Who should be Max's sister- Ella or Nudge?**

**Who is the other pairing? Eggy? Nazzy? Niggy?**

**Can you please give me some teachers' names'?**

**1100 words next time…**

**Your Dedicated Writer,**

**WingedAngel8**

**PS ( I am also a manga freak so if you know any good mangas- review and tell me)**

**PPS( I don't really care if your review has almost nothing to do with the story)**

**CLICK THE BUTTON PLEASE IT IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! Remember… Max doesn't like silent, unresponsive people like Fang. (JK)**


	3. Revenge in Action

**Clash of the Populars**

You guys are ze best and here are the ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS

I'm really sorry… My dad took my laptop because he said I was too obsessed with it and so I couldn't update! Forgive me and if you wanna curse at me.. REVIEW!

Acknowledgements

All those anonymous people and my friend SALINA! Smiles evilly…

Forever Unknown69 – Sure, be sure be include it in a review!

Bookworm22 – Hey.. Thanks for the tip. That was the unanimous vote

Guest- No offense but Miggy just grosses me out.

Salina… Thank you for the comment but I'm SERIOUS! Maximum Ride is ze BEST!

Major facepalm… I'm going to use your idea but I dunno…

Black xXxFire- you are a diligent reader. Can u review? I won't start the next chapter until you review….. AND ILL MAKE FISSA!

k1ngoshi- YOU ARE MY OFFICIAL SECOND TIME REVIEWER SO…. I THANK YOU AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

Onyxmaxima17- Thanks, I really need you to keep helping me coz I got wayyy more reviews after lengthening the chapters!

BTW I'm sorry about the daily writer but being the great person I and I forgot to save changes…. Ooops. And this chapter, I'm aiming for 8 reviews… Read and Review and tell me how to improve… I am a beginner like I said…

**Chapter 3- Truce?**

**Max POV**

"Maximum Ride! Nicholas Venom! Report to Room 24 for detention," the booming voice of the principal echoed through the crappy halls of the wonderful school we call Browning State High School. Wait… Nicholas Venom. Wasn't that Nick? The kiss we had shared had been weird. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. Our lips had fitted perfectly yet it felt too overwhelming and bright.

Shaking my head, I trudged in annoyance to 'Room 24.' And there in his black emoness was Nick. He sat there, on the crappy wooden chair, his arm leaning on the splintered table. The classroom of death. His smug smile emitted growl- a very animalistic one. He smirked. I clenched my fists and walked towards the bench. Mr Peterson sat at the desk.

If you had never been to our school you would know this. Mr Peterson was so hideous that you would think that he was mentally retarded or thrown away by his mother at birth. He had an unshaven beard and small squinty piggy eyes. His once blond hair was now a greasy white. He had thick meaty limbs that easily could break a table. In other words, he was the teacher from hell.

"You two delinquents! Get on with the work! You aren't at detention for nothing!" the coarse voice croaked. I trudged and splayed everything all over the desk next to Nick with a scowl.

"I seriously hate you, freaking Nick Ride," I growled. Nick smirked, infuriatingly.

"Darling, it's Fang, not Nick and for one, only sluts call me Nick or Nicky."_**(Close people call him Fang, member? FAX IS STARTING!)**_

~3hrs later~

I jumped up excitedly, DETENTION WAS OVER! Ni-Fang leapt out of his seat, a piece of paper fluttering to the ground from his pocket as he ran out.

**LISSA**

**Nicky XOXO **

**5 Lindey Street( the key is under the mat)**

**9384739**

**BTW! MY LOCKER COMBO IS 1564 if you wanna give me flowers**

**MUAH!**

There was a lipstick stain on the MUAH! part of the little note. Then I realised something… This was perfect.

"NUDGE! Are you up for a prank for the BIATCHHH!" I screamed. Nudge looked at me. She raised her eyebrows as if I was insane. I told her something in a low whisper as the evil glint was ignited in both our brown eyes.

**Lissa POV**

OMG! You don't know what just was so tots awesome! Brigid was just dumped by the highschool hottie, Dylan. I soo dig him but I want Nick. Apparently Dyl is going for Max. That BITCH! She kissed MY NICKY! I realised something…

Max would so fall for Dylan. Nick was mine and Brigid had no chance. She was spiralling down the chain and with me as the leader there is no doubt that I'm going to win.

Nick sat there at his table with Immy? I strutted over. No boy rejects Lissa, the Queen.

**Brigid POV**

That bitch Lissa, I can't believe I saved her from those losers. She backstabbed me and forgot about The Rule. It was that I get any boy and if she wanted them, she had to basically date a teacher and then blackmail them and give me the control. In other words, she broke our sworn promise. She would pay.

That girl, Max. She was so ugly. She dressed like a dude and I swear she doesn't even put makeup on. Isn't that like a law?

She was sitting with the weird group that call themselves the Flock? Nick sat on a table with Iggy and then I realised. Lissa was strutting over and I needed to stop her…

I'm so sorry, guys..

This is the new rule…

IF I GET 5 REVIEWS BY ONE WEEK, I will update every Monday so REVIEW

IF not! I will be sad and have no inspiration to write.

PS I need pranks for Lissa or NO FAX

WingedAngel8


	4. Phase 1 and 2

Clash of the Populars

Thanks for the reviews… Got 35 reviews for three chapters! I'm really sorry about the update… I will try harder and even submit a chapter tomorrow to make up for it. This chapter is about THE PRANK! Enjoy! BTW, can anybody help to think of a way to include some rivalry between Lissa and Brigid? REVIEW!

**Acknowledgements: **

Salsadip- Sure and I will so work on the length

Anonymous—Thanks!

WingsRock72- Yep! Used your IDEA!

Moonshawdow- Yepidty do da…. SURE DOING DAT!

Horsegirl- Uhuh… JUST READ AND REVIEW ON HOW I USED YOUR IDEA!

Sammygir- Thank you so much and how long should this be? Review and tell me.

Maxride- Okay!

FaxlastsForever- :)

Leviosa- Its k and OMG THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Anonymous- DUHHH NOTHING BUT FAX EXISTS! THANKS FOR THE EXTRA LONG REVIEW!

WE ARE FINALLY UP TO 40 REVIEWSSSS! LOlll…

Sorry bout the slow updates but IT'S THE HOLDAYS AND SO JUICY CHAPPIES ARE COMINGGGGG…

PS Kat, I finally reviewed… Happy?

**AND SAY THANKS TO MY EPICALLY POTATOY FRIEND BELINDA COZ SHE WROTE THE PRANKS! And I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews saying thanks to her! :)**

**~Chapter 4~**

**Max POV**

The sound of the clicking away of Lissa's alarm was like pure heaven to my ears. The resonating sound of the YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED was beautiful. Wait! What did I just say? Well.. Destroying my Lissy did this me yours truly. Nudge grinned…

**We were in.**

I slid in sneakily with Nudge holding a walkie talkie behind a tree. I was armed with hair remover, itching powder, scissors and a Sharpie…

Clank! The metal hit the ground. Hard. The sound was deafening. I jumped up into the room as the commotion started.

I saw the slut, herself, jump and turn. She let out a squeal.

"Mummy!" Her yell was so childish I had to hold in a giggle. I snorted though, covering my mouth with my hands. Nudge laughed through the walkie talkie, and I quickly turned the volume down. As Lissa ran dramatically down the hallway, presumably to find her "oh dearest mummy", I fumbled around in my little kit and whispered to Nudge, "Phase one, hair remover."

**Fang POV**

Weekend at last. School can just be so dramatic. Now I have time away from those two sluts (to name one problem) and all the other little catastrophes of school. I couldn't help but think of Max. She was just so… so… _perfect._I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, reminding myself to focus on my algebra. Algebra. When are we going to EVER use algebra out of school?

And then my thoughts drifted to Max…

Those beautiful curves…

**Lissa POV**

No-one, and I repeat NO-ONE, scares Queen Lissa like that. I don't care if there's a car crash right outside, a plane decapitated Sir Gobbledegook, or North Korea's starting a nuclur war three feet from my front door. ( What is a nuclur war anyways)No-one scares Lissa. Finding that my seven inch stilettos were rather hard to run in, I stomped back to my room quickly to exchange them for my five inch ones. Okay, that's how low I was going. I eyed my four inch heels, but instead of changing into them, I tossed my hair, and jerkily ran towards where I hoped Mummy would be.

**Max POV**

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks bulge, holding in the laughter at Lissa's running. She ran at the speed of a hippopotamus, but she was also kicking her legs up, panting and sweeping her hair back with a hand, but nothing actually looked like… running. Her heels made holes in the ground and she puffed like she just ran to the mall for the "latest Gucci fashion." I quickly scuttled out from my hiding spot; under the decorative table in the corridor at the entrance to Lissa's room. First-class seats to watch Lissa's dramatic "running." My fingers held the tube of hair remover inside my bag.

As soon as I entered Lissa's room, I removed the lid from the tube. To be prepared, I found a suitable hiding spot just in case I needed one; I could slide niftily under Lissa's designer bed. Actually, there was a rather-large gap between the base of the bed and the polished floor, even though the gap was covered with shimmering pink fabric. I slid under just to test if the gap was big enough.

Plenty of room. Plenty. And another bonus; the fabric was solid from the normal point of view, but under here, it was slightly transparent. I kept my eyes on the door, but one hand firmed its grip on the hair remover tube. From here I relaxed my breathing, and examined the room I was in. The largest thing in the room; aside from the bed of course; was the dressing table and mirror. I shimmied out from under the bed, fully prepared. Hearing no foot-steps, I opened the lid of Lissa's giant container of hair gel. It was transparent. Our hair remover was almost transparent. This would be a risk.

Just a little risk. I squeezed a very thin but even layer over the top of the hair gel, and put the lid back in place. A smile crept over my face as I scanned the table for another place to put the hair remover. I grabbed the paddle brush sitting on the table, and dipped it in just a tad. When I put the brush back down, I couldn't see the cream, but I could feel it. _Perfect._

I fiddled for the walkie talkie. "Nudge!" I whispered rather sharply into the machine. I heard a little static but then Nudge's voice broke through. "Huh?"

"Hair remover – done. One hairbrush and hair gel container."

Nudge scribbled down some notes, and replied simply; "'Kay."

I shoved the tube back into my kit and reached for the itching powder.

I raised the walkie talkie to my mouth once more and spoke – "Phase Two, itching powder."

This time I thought it was time for some _serious_business.

**Lissa POV**

Where's my Mummy? She said that she'd be in the study. For the whole afternoon. I closed my eyes tightly, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "MUMMY!"

Even I shook a bit. There was sudden warmth near my feet. My Chihuahua, Princess Fifi, trotted over and sat on my foot. I shook in disgust, and I could have sworn I broke Fifi's leg as I kicked her off and almost stabbed her heart out with my heel. Who cares. Just a dog.

But where was Mummy?

**Max POV**

I stood proudly admiring the job I'd done.

I'd found the dress that Lissa had labelled "YEAR 12 PROM DRESS." That was in a year!

It was a glimmering sequined blue dress with holes cut in the shoulders and from her shoulders to midback. The neckline was amazingly low. It would only cover her nipples and nothing else.

And I'd coated the inside of the dress in itching powder. I'd gaped at how short the skirt was. It was like a shirt and short short length without a bottom. But what do I expect, she is a slut!

I held my scissors and began cutting. Soon enough, all her clothes were snipped but they were already short enough.

Ah, and a little itching powder through her bed and pillow couldn't hurt much either.

And I'd mixed it in with some of her blush and eye shadow.

And of course the inside of all of her heels and rare pair of flats.

And her bras were all cut in half. No surprise that they were all push up bras!

I'd love to see her trip at school with clothes making her look like a cavewoman with loin cloth.

I grabbed my walkie talkie once more. "Phase Two – done."

**My epic friend Belinda is awesome and so I expect 5 reviews saying thanks to her.**

**I will update tomorrow if I can and this chapter is the longest one yet!**

**Out, WingedAngel8**


End file.
